SorcierBook
by Lys Snape
Summary: Quand Severus Snape se retrouve sur SorcierBook à cause de sa fille. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses allait prendre une telle tournure. (Rien d'original, juste un moment de folie).


Juste un moment de folie et pour faire patienter pour le second chapitre de mon histoire « les machinations du destin » qui sera posté samedi.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

**Severus Snape** a rejoint Facebook.

**Severus Snape **est maintenant ami(e)s avec **Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Lys Snape **et 80 autres ami(e)s.

**Lys Snape, Drago Malfoy** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Drago Malfoy : **Bienvenue au club parrain !

**Severus Snape : **Lys, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

**Lys Snape :** Tu devrais me remercier papounet, je t'ai inscrit sur SorcierBook à la place de « Adopte un mec .com ». Quoi que…

**Drago Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore **et 75 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape <strong>aime **Si toi aussi tes enfants sont plus terrifiants que le seigneur des ténèbres.**

**Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malfoy **et 22 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson : **Professeur, qui est cette Lys Snape ?

**Severus Snape : **Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, Parkinson.

**Lys Snape : **Je suis sa fille et j'ai 6 ans.

**Pansy Parkinson : **….

**Blaise Zabini : **:o

**Théodore Nott :** *s'est évanouit*

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime **Si toi aussi tu t'es évanouit quand tu as appris que la chauve-souris des cachots avait un enfant.**

**Hermione Jean Granger, Ron Weasley, Théodore Nott **et 457 personnes aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley : **J'ai eu du mal quand j'ai appris que le bâtard graisseux avait pu passer à l'acte avec une femme et avoir un enfant.

**Neville Londubat : **Vous pensez qu'il la violé ?

**Dean Thomas : **Probable… Je ne vois pas quelle personne sensée s'abaisserait à coucher avec lui.

**Seamus Finnigan : **ça me donne envie de gerber rien que d'y penser.

**Lys Snape :** Je vous interdis de critiquer mon papou Sevy d'amour. Et puis il m'a eu tout seul, je suis un bébé éprouvette.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter :<strong>

_Il y'a cinq minutes_

#PapouSevyD'amour. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé les Snape de ma vie qu'aujourd'hui… XD

**Georges et Fred Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Neville Londubat **et 302 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley : **Je la trouve mimi cette petite à donner des surnoms à son #PapouSevyD'amour.

**Ron Weasley : **Kiakiakiakiakia

**Lavande Brown : **Il fait moins terreur des cachots avec un tel surnom. :D

**Severus Snape : **50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et retenue d'un mois avec Rusard.

* * *

><p><strong>Lys Snape <strong>vient d'ajouter une nouvelle photo à son album _Mon papounet d'amour. _

**Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Jean Granger **et 768 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Drago Malfoy :** Parrain, tu es très beau avec ce maquillage.

**Lys Snape : **C'est moi qui aie maquillé, papa. :p

**Drago Malfoy : **Tu as fait du beau boulot, Lys.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Effectivement Monsieur Malfoy, je suis d'accord avec vous, Lys a fait un excellent travail et je dois dire Severus que vous êtes très belle dans cet accoutrement.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Severus, vous devriez vous habiller plus souvent ainsi. Le rouge vous à ravir.

**Blaise Zabini : **Mdrrrr…

**Pansy Parkinson : **Oh putain ! J'ai mal aux côtes…

**Neville Londubat : **C'est le professeur Snape ? :o

**Harry Potter : ***est pété de rire*

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape: <strong>Envie tout ce qui n'ont pas d'enfants.

**Albus Dumbledore: **Voyons Severus ! Avoir des enfants est le meilleur cadeau qu'un homme puisse avoir sur cette terre.

**Severus Snape:** Dit celui qui considère ses sucreries comme ses enfants.

**Albus Dumbledore: **A ce propos, vous en voulez quelques uns ?

**Severus Snape:** Non ! Et DÉGAGEZ de mon mur.

* * *

><p><strong>Lys Snape <strong>aime **Un jour les sangs-mêlés domineront le monde... En fait c'est déjà fait avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tous les Sangs-purs lèchent leurs pieds.**

**Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Jean Granger **et 79 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Olivier Dubois: **Vraiment risible !

**Hermione Jean Granger: **Vu sous cet angle, la situation ne peut être qu'effectivement risible vu que Voldemort étant un Sang-mêlé dit se battre pour la tradition des Sangs-purs sans l'être.

**Ron Weasley: **Ptdrr... A croire que ses mangemorts sont des mangecons.

**Harry Potter, Cho Chang **et 288 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Lys Snape <strong>vient de publier une photo:

_Homme célibataire de 37 ans, cheveux bruns, bel homme avec un physique de rêve ayant une petite princesse de 6 ans. Professeur de potions à Poudlard et Directeur de la maison Serpentard cherche homme célibataire de 16 à 40 ans avec ou sans enfants. _

**Drago Malfoy, Padma Pattil, Luna Logevood **et 856 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hermione Jean Granger: **C'est vraiment le professeur Snape ? :o

**Pansy Parkinson: **Qui aurait pensé que derrière ces affreuses robes noires se cachait un corps à faire damner un dieu ?

**Susan Bones: **Dommage qu'il soit gay...

**Parvati Patil: **Rien que pour vous professeur, je serai prête à devenir un homme

**Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown, Minerva McGonagall **et 156 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Remus Lupin: **Un rendez-vous au chaudron baveur mercredi, ça te dit ?

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black - Remus Lupin : <strong>

Traître ! Comment as-tu pu inviter Servilus alors que nous sommes ennemis ?

**Remus Lupin : **Tu as vu le corps qu'il a ? Comment aurais-je pu résister à la tentation ?

**Sirius Black : **Moony, c'est Snape !

**Remus Lupin : **Et ? Je te rappelle que toi aussi t'a pas arrêté de mater sa photo et que tu es allé jusqu'à te branler avec.

**Ron Weasley: **...

**Harry Potter : ***s'est évanoui*

**Hermione Jean Granger : **Encore !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime **Parce que les potions rendent con et acariâtre **

**Ron Weasley: **Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon pote.

**Severus Snape : **Pas besoin de potions pour vous rendre cons, vous l'étiez déjà à la naissance.

**Drago Malfoy : **Outch...

**Blaise Zabini: **RESPECT !

**Pansy Parkinson: **Je confirme.

**Théodore Nott: **C'est un Serpentard, il sait toujours appuyer où ça fait mal...

**Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini **et 69 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Lys Snape : <strong>ça veut dire quoi "il me fait bander" ?

**Severus Snape : **Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

**Lys Snape : **Tout à l'heure quand j'étais dans ta classe et que tu avais les septièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard, j'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire.

**Severus Snape : **Et ce quelqu'un c'est qui ?

**Lys Snape : **C'était Harry. Il a dit que tu lui faisais bander. C'est bien ou c'est mal ?

**Severus Snape : **Potter !

**Drago Malfoy : **Intéressant.


End file.
